coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Ogden
Stanley Isaiah Ogden was a character in Coronation Street from Episode 370 (29 Jun 1964) to Ep 2393 - 7 Mar 1984, dying offscreen in November that year. Originally portrayed as a bullying womaniser, Stan mellowed into a loveable rogue and often the thorn in the side of his long suffering wife Hilda Ogden. Stan was played by actor Bernard Youens. Biography Backstory Stanley Isaiah Ogden was born on the 17th May 1919 in Kitchener Street, Weatherfield to Isaiah Ogden and Mary Ogden. Stan was an only child. He was kept back a year or 2 at school and his parents became confused as to his age as she lost the copy of his birth certificate. He was a slow learner but not a "dunce" so to speak. This was also not a slur against his intelligence. Stan left school aged 14 in 1933. Stan's father Isaiah Ogden died sometime inbetween 1919 and 1943. In about 1940 Stan joined the Desert Rats and during a blackout in late November 1943 he was on patrol back in Weatherfield when a woman tripped over him. That woman who fell over him was Hilda Crabtree. 7 days later they were married. Stan and Hilda's mothers disagreed to the pairing. Stan's mother Mary was a widow by then. Mary Ogden initially disagreed but gave her blessing as Stan was a grown man. Stan left the Army in 1945 after WW2 ended and returned to Civvy Street. Stan and Hilda went on to have 4 children Irma Ogden in 1946, Trevor Ogden in 1949, Tony in about 1952 and Sylvia in about 1955. The elder two were later known as Trevor and Irma. In the 1960s Stan was a long distance lorry driver and his youngest two children were taken into care as a result of his drunken rages. Stan was often lazy. Stan never knew for many years that he was born in 1919 and not 1922. 1964-1984 Stan Ogden bought No 13 Coronation Street in June 1964 for £500. His family quickly moved into the house. Stan was still working as a long distance lorry driver and he could be handy with his fists at times. Stan was quite workshy, he often pulled sickies to get a day off. However he was quite active and fast talking. Active as in down The Rovers Return supping beer and placing bets. In September 1964 he helped Albert Tatlock with work on his back yard and an unexploded bomb was found. That October, Stan wrestled Ian Campbell, a famous Scottish wrestler. In January 1966, Stan almost attacked Hilda when she had filled out their pools form wrong. He was quite chirpy but also could be quite aggressive and fiery, was our Stan. In late 1970, Stan threatened to beat Joe Donnelli up for threatening his daughter Irma Barlow. Stan went to confront him but was held at gunpoint. Joe then killed himself. In 1971 he installed a serving hatch at No 13. In 1972, Stan was accused of being a peeping Tom. His friends all turned on him but the real culprit was soon found out. That year, he was accused of window cleaning on two rival window cleaners patch. They offered him a area to do, it was a demolition site. Stan threatened to kill them. In September 1973, Hilda spread gossip about Elsie Howard. Her husband Alan Howard threatened Hilda to keep her mouth shut. Stan stepped in and a fight broke out between Stan and Alan. In 1974, Hilda was stressed and her health was deteriorating due to this. Stan booked a cruise for her to recover. Stan took in 2 lodgers while Hilda was away. Stan did work on The Rovers Return. In 1975 Stan was in hospital with middle ear trouble. He became friends with binman Eddie Yeats. Stan attended Albert's 80th birthday party in August 1975. In early 1976 Stan burned a TV set that he was renting. He did an escapology act but was too fat to free himself. In 1976, Stan was now in his mid 50s and due to his constant boozing and smoking lifestyle and being overweight, he started to get weaker and more tired that year, this became more noticeable by 1978. He was not as talkative as he used to be, and often him and Hilda's new lodger Eddie Yeats became the main breadwinner. Hilda still used to nag Stan a lot. Stan claimed his back was always playing up plus he was overweight. In 1980 he thought he was allergic to beer. In fairness, Stan's health was a slur on his ability to work, even though he was often work shy. As Stan's health deteriorated he even started borrowing off a moneylender Syd Kippax in 1983. Hilda suggested he pack up work altogether but Stan was still only 60, or so he thought. Eddie bought stan's window cleaning round, becoming Stan's boss. Stan agreed. In November 1983, Stan and Hilda decided to go on a 40th wedding anniversary cruise and he had to find his birth certificate to get his passport. As he was born in Weatherfield he applied to Weatherfield Registry Office. A search was done for his birth in 1922 but the only Stanley Isaiah Ogden birth in the records was of one in May 1919. He found that he was 3 years older than what he thought he was, meaning he did not have to wait until 17 May 1987 to get his pension, but 17 May 1984 - just 6 months away. He was born in May 1919 and not May 1922. This meant that Stan was 64 in late 1983 so just a few months off getting his pension. It seems Stan was kept back at school and his mother lost track of his age, and had lost the copy of his birth certificate. When Eddie Yeats moved to Bury, Stan took back his window cleaning round. In January 1984, Stan appeared to be more alert again and more talkative. He stubbed his toe and was awarded £200 damages. However by May his back was playing him up again and he started to become bed ridden and needed constant nursing by Hilda. In May 1984, Stan started receiving his pension as he turned 65 so gave up work altogether, or in Stan's case, at least turning up for work and lazing around. In August 1984, a few months after Stan retired, Hilda suggested that her work colleague Fred Gee take over Stan's window cleaning round as no one had taken it over yet. Fred rejected this idea. In November 1984, 65-year old Stan's health worsened. Hilda even started taking time off work and Billy Walker threatened to sack her until she cried in front of him. He softened and said for her to take as much time off as she needs to. Deirdre Barlow called the doctor, Dr. Meakin and he admitted Stan to Weatherfield General Hospital for tests. Stan appeared to be a bit brighter once he was admitted, and was on a lot of medication but he died a few days later on the night of 21st November. Hilda was informed. Stan was buried at North Cross Cemetery in late November. After the funeral, back at home, and on her own, Hilda quietly weeped as she opened Stan's glasses, which was amongst his possessions returned from the hospital. After his death At the start of 1985, just 2 months after Stan died, Hilda had learned to adapt to life without Stan. She took in lodgers Henry Wakefield and then young mechanic Kevin Webster. Occasionally Kevin would fall asleep in Stan's chair with the newspaper strewn all over his chest. Hilda said that is just how Stan used to be. In 1990, when Hilda briefly returned to Weatherfield, she visited Stan's grave. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Stan did not die of gangrene. In August 1984 actor Bernard Youens died of a stroke as well as suffering from gangrene. In the show, Stan Ogden's exact cause of death was never stated, just that he was ill and needed care. When he died, it was said the doctors did not know how bad he was until they got him in. His death may have been cancer. *Stan last appeared in March 1984, and was not seen for months, and dialogue in the show was said that Stan became ill and took to his bed, and required nursing. This all happened offscreen, although viewers did see Hilda call up to Stan, and even Curly Watts called up to Stan one night, telling him to sleep well. Also in one episode we did hear Stan gently banging on the bedroom floor to Hilda downstairs in the living room. *Actor Bernard Youens suffered a stroke in around October 1975. As the episodes were filmed a few weeks before transmission, Stan remained onscreen until 12th November 1975 and did not return until 19th January 1976. Bernard's stroke left his speech slightly impaired, and this meant Stan also had impaired speech. However no on screen explanation was given for the character's acquired speech impairment. *In 1983, Stan was supposed to be 61 years of age. Actor Bernard Youens was 68 years of age by this time. Bernard was happy to carry on playing Stan but was plagued with health problems, meaning that Stan still had to wait almost 4 years to get his pension (May 1987, his 65th birthday). So a storyline was written where Stan and Hilda wanted to get a passport, meaning Stan had to get a copy of his birth certificate. In November 1983, Stan found out that his last birthday in May 1983 was his 64th, not his 61st. As he had never needed his birth certificate until now, Stan always assumed he was born in May 1922. It was suggested that he may have been kept back at school and his mum had lost track of his age. He was not a dunce and being kept back at school was not a slur on his intelligence. Stan was born in May 1919 so in late 1983 he was just 5 months off pension age. Memorable info Appearances: 29 June 1964–7 March 1984 Born: 17th May 1919, Kitchener Street, Weatherfield, Lancashire Died: 21st November 1984 Weatherfield General Hospital, Weatherfield, Manchester Full Name: Stanley Isaiah Ogden Parents: Isaiah Ogden and Mary Ogden (Nee Unknown) Siblings: None Spouse: Hilda Crabtree (1943-1984) Children: Irma Barlow (1946), Trevor Ogden (1949), Tony Ogden (c1952), Sylvia Ogden (c1955) Grandchildren: Darren Barlow, Damian Ogden, Jayne Ogden, Polly Ogden Cousins: Edwin Aunts: Clara Etheridge, Cissy Uncles: Edwin Occupation: Lorry Driver (c1950-1964), Nicknames: Oggie, Stan The Terrible Gallery Corrie stan in kitchen jan 1966.png|Stan in 1966. Corrie stan restrains hilda.png|Stan stops Hilda from having a go at Annie Walker. 1970. corrie stan irma.png|Stan comforts Irma after Joe Donelli threatened her. 1970. corrie stan 1971.png|Stan in 1971. Corrie stan 1973.png|Stan in 1973. Corrie stan alan fight.png|Stan has a fight with Alan Howard in 1973. corrie stan soot.png|Stan is covered in soot from the chimney. 1977. corrie stan 1978.png|Stan in 1978. corrie oggie 1979.png|Stan in 1979. corrie stan 1983.png|Stan in 1983. corrie yatsie in 1980.png|Eddie Yeats in 1980 with a 1964 pic of a younger Stan and Hilda behind him. Corrie 23 jan 1984.png|Stan in 1984. Corrie 7 mar 1984.png|Stan's last ever scene. 7th March 1984. Corrie 16 sep 1987.png|A 1960's photo of Stan, seen in 1987, 3 years after his death. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1964. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Ogdens. Category:1919 births. Category:1943 marriages. Category:1984 deaths. Category:Soldiers Category:Lorry Drivers Category:Chauffeurs Category:Coal men Category:Window cleaners Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in The War Years Saga Category:Characters who appeared in Coronation Street books Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters